The Unkown Zabini
by Zoie Amora Malfoy
Summary: Blaise has a younger sister (obviously my made up character) and this is her story from her point of view. RWOC DMGW and BZLL. rr
1. Default Chapter

**Ok, this is the first story that I have ever written in first person…so sorry if it's bad**. **I don't own anything except for Brooklynn and the story idea. Really tired so not sure what else to put up here……read and review…Thanx.**

Let it Begin

Hey I'm Brooklynn Zabini, and this is my story.

I woke up this morning as happy as can be. Waking up to an owl tapping on my window was surprisingly thrilling, if you can believe that. I knew automatically why the owl was their and that was the reason I was so happy. My Hogwarts letter! This year will be my first year attending the school. But that's not the best thing about Hogwarts. My older brother Blaise will be there as well. He'll be a second year, and while he was away last year I missed him terribly. Life was boring without him and being at Hogwarts with him would insure that I can bug him whenever I please. Though he has been acting different since he came home. Oh well.

After opening my letter and jumping up and down like the drama queen that I am, I went into my bathroom and washed up and things of that manner.

As I look in the mirror I frown. Its not that I'm ugly or anything, but I don't resemble anyone in my house. My father says that I look like my mum, but I only see her during the summer so that doesn't count. I look at my reflection, my black straight hair that I have been growing since I was five and it now reaches my butt, my emerald green eyes and my slightly tanned skin. Everyone in my family says I'm beautiful but I'm a different mixture then them all.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a green sweater. Then I make my way down to the kitchen.

Daddy and Blaise were eating when I walk in. "Guess what?" I said sitting down on a chair and grabbing an apple.

"What?" my dad asks. I pull out my Hogwarts letter and hand it to him. "Congratulations darling. Now you and Blaise can go shopping in Diagon Alley today." He says. I love to shop, so the day was getting better.

That is until Blaise spoke!

"But dad you said that I could go with Draco." Blaise whines. That shocked me. Ever since he came back from school all he spoke of was this Draco lad. I hate him and I never even met him. But for MY brother to whine like that made my eyes tear up. I look at him, wearing all black, with his black hair spiked up, and his light blue eyes…..he had changed so much, and I had only just realized it.

"Blaise, your sister WILL be going along. Write Mr.Malfoy and tell him to meet you at two." Haha, Daddy to the rescue. Now Blaise has to take me. Hope he doesn't give me hell.

At two o'clock on the dot (I don't like to be late) I'm sitting and waiting in the 'Floo Room' as I call it. Blaise on the other hand is always arriving late. As I sit and wait I hear someone knocking on the front door. I knew Irma the maid would answer the door but I still wondered who it could be…maybe someone for my father….or Irma's boyfriend she always talks about.

"Into the living room Sir. Mast Blaise will be down in a moment. Let me take your bags." I heard her say. Then not even a moment later a boy around Blaise's age walked in. He had almost white hair, but it had a little hint of yellow to it, so more like blonde. I looked at his face, and his grey eyes met my green ones.

"What are you? Blaise's new slag?" He asked me with a sneer on his face that actually suited him.

"Gross! Don't make me vomit, it hurts my throat." I said. He looked at me with slight amusement. "I'm Brooklynn, the little Zabini." I added trying to be pleasant, and it wasn't easy let me tell you.

"Ah yes. When he said that his little sister would be tagging along I pictured a little girl, around the age of two or three." He said. I then realized that I had no clue who this kid was. But I had a guess.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked. He looked at me as if shocked that I would ask such a question.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, you're that prat." I said. He looked disgusted which made me want to laugh. "I thought we were meeting you their?" I added.

"Turns out that I will be staying here the rest of the summer." I groaned. Why oh why did this horrid boy have to stay in my house. So Blaise can ignore me some more? I think he is doing a fine job without the help of Malfoy over here. I seriously need some of my own friends.

We sat about another five minutes until Blaise finally decided to grace us with his presence. He came down as if he wasn't late at all. HOW RUDE!

"Wow, you're worse then I girl." I said snickering.

"At least I look good." He said with a smirk on his face equal to the one on the Malfoy lads face.

"Oh please Blaise. I look fine." I replied acting as if what he said had no affect on me. At that Draco decided it was time to look me up and down, which was kind of freaky.

"That's what you think." He muttered. I just shrugged it off. Like I really care what those two prats say and think anyway.

"Whatever, lets just go so that I can get my supplies." I grabbed a handful of floo powder, walked into the fireplace and said 'Diagon Alley."

I love Flooing for some odd reason. It's like a rollercoaster ride that I went on in America with my mum. Any way, I landed in the Leakey Cauldron.

"Good afternoon Brooklynn." Tom the guy that owns the place said. I've known him since I was little; he's good friends with my mum.

"Hey Tom," I said sitting on a chair to wait for the two Slytherin prats.

"Surprised that you weren't here last week I was." He said.

"Why?"

"Well the place was packed with women and their children coming to meet the new Hogwarts Professor, Lockhart." Tom replied. He gave me a cup of pumpkin juice. My faveorite.

"I didn't know about that. Oh well, I could care less." Tom laughed. "I'm going to get my supplies, when Blaise comes in tell him to meet me here at six." Tom said alright, and I went on my merry way.

After getting all my books and things, I still had thirty minutes until I was supposed to meet the boys. So I being me decided to go to Honeydukes and stock up on some candy. When I walked in I noticed that it was filled with kids buying things to suit their sweet tooth's. I walked automatically to the chocolate section, filling up my basket with chocolate frogs. The heading over to get some sugar quills. On the way to the sugar quills I bumped into a girl with fiery red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. Then we laughed.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She said.

"I'm Brooklynn Zabini." I replied with a smile. She smiled back. Then I noticed her looking around. Probably looking for who I was with.

"Are you alone?" she asked me. I looked away a tad bit embarrassed, though I know I had to reason to be. It wasn't my fault that my brother ditched me.

"Yea, my brother and his friend ditched me." I said telling her the truth. She looked at me with a 'sorry' face.

"Why don't you come with me, my brother and his friends to the leaky cauldron? We have to meet our mum." She offered. She was rather polite this Ginny Weasley. My brother and Draco should take lessons from her. I said yea of course, I didn't wasn't to seem unfriendly. She smiled happy that I had said yes and lead me to a group of 3 people. One girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Two boys, one being her brother since he had the same color hair but he had blue eyes a tad bit darker then Blaise's. The other boy had really messy black hair and green eyes. His skin was a shade lighter then mine was and he had glasses. I watched him move some hair out of his face and saw a scare. That's when I knew exactly who he was. "Ron, Harry, Hermione. This is my new friend Brooklynn." Ginny said. Now that I had heard their names, I remembered my brother ranting about them on occasions.

"Nice to meet you." They all said. I smiled; it was a change to be around NICE people.

"Right back at ya." I said. "So what houses are you guys in at Hogwarts?" I asked as we started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Gryffindor." Ginny's brother Ron said as he smiled at me. He had the cutest smile and it made me weak in the knees. At that moment, standing there with him smiling at me I wished that the sorting hat would put me in Gryffindor. But all I could do was wish.

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and a short, round, red headed lady rushed up to us. "Hello Dear's" she said hugging the other four. When she got to me she had a rather big smile on her face. Unlike any smile I had seen before. "Aren't you a pretty little thing? I'm Mrs. Weasley." She said. I smiled back at her politely, though my smile would never compare to hers. Hers brightened up rooms.

"Mum, that's my new friend Brooklynn. She's alone." Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. I could tell that she was an extremely happy person, and was rarely not smiling. "Well since you're alone you should floo home first. Just to make sure you arrive safely." She said. I thanked her and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I stepped into the fireplace and said 'Zabini Estate.' The last thing I heard was Ron say

**"SHES A ZABINI!"** and then I was gone.

**End of the first chapter….hope you enjoyed….if not oh well.**

**Oh and I'm in desperate need of a beta…so if you're up to it e-mail me at **


	2. Cars, boats and trains

OK this is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..besides Brooklynn.

When I got home Blaise and Draco were sitting on the floo room floor playing exploding snaps. "You left me!" I whined after putting my things safely on the ground.

Blaise looked at me. "We didn't leave you. We never went," he said coolly with that annoying smirk across his lips.

"Daddy is going to be so mad at you," I spat. Those words took that nasty smirk right off of his face, quick fast and in a hurry "You're face might freeze like that if you're not careful." I added picking up my things and leaving the room.

I threw my bags on the floor when I got to my room. I decided to leave them for Irma, the maid to put away. I flopped on my big comfy bed thinking about what Ron had said. Was it bad to be a Zabini? I decided that even though I was mad at Blaise I still wanted to hear it from him that we weren't bad. Well at least me. So after thinking about it a little more I headed towards his room. I knocked and he said to come in.

When I walked in he was putting on his Quidditch shoes. "Blaise…..where is the blonde prat?"

Blaise sneered and replied with, "In the guestroom. Anything else?"

I looked at him and felt my eyes tearing up. What had happened to my older brother that I spent time with all the time, the one that was my best friend? He definitely wasn't here…or maybe he was and he just changed for the worse. Draco had changed him and I was not happy about it. "Do you know the Weasley's?" I asked.

"Those mudblood lovers? Yeah why?" he asked.

"Well since I was left alone in Diagon Alley I made friends with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny," I said.

He looked at me with disgust, which I didn't understand. "It's best not to think that you will be friends with them when school begins."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because the Weasley's are always in Gryffindor and the Zabini's are always in Slytherin. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hate each other," he said.

"So things can change. They know I'm a nice person," I said, not liking his reasons. Who was he to tell me who my friends were going to be?

"You'll be in Slytherin and they won't talk to you. It doesn't matter if you're a nice person," he replied. I looked at him not believing that because a house in school people didn't like each other. It's a rather dumb reason. "If you don't believe me just wait and see for yourself when school starts."

"But mum and dad, they were in different houses," I said.

"Yea, she was in Ravenclaw. But if she would have been in Gryffindor I doubt we would even be alive." I looked at Blaise not fully understanding. I wasn't sure if I would ever understand.

"Things can change," I said. He looked at me with a hint of hope in his eyes. As quickly as the look came, it was gone.

"Get out of my room Brook; I don't have time for your stupid questions," Blaise spat. I looked at him and knew he was serious. I didn't respond with a smart remark, not wanting to make things worse. I just left and went to read in the library.

**_Page break- (sorry it wont put up the little star things)_**

The rest of the summer was spent with me reading and just being by myself. Blaise and Draco mostly ignored me. Finally when it was time to go to Hogwarts, I was happy and sad; happy to meet new people and sad that I was leaving my father all alone. Ever since mum had left when I was five (she had inherited her mum's business) I always felt as if I had to care for him.

The car ride to the train station was rather quiet. Daddy was still a bit mad at Blaise for "letting your 10 year old sister wander around Diagon Alley alone!" though Blaise didn't get in trouble, just yelled at. We got to the train station and all got out of the car. Blaise, Draco and I got our trunks and made our way over to platform 9 ¾. The boys went through the barrier first, then daddy and I.

"Bye daddy," I said while hugging my dad as tightly as my gangly arms would let me. He hugged me back and then kissed my forehead.

"Bye sweetheart," he said. Then he turned to Blaise. "You take care of your little sister."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Alright Dad," he said, receiving a pat on the back from Dad. Then we waved as we got onto the Hogwarts express. "Are you sitting with me?" Blaise asked me. I looked at him and I realized that I would rather be alone then with him and his friends. I didn't like Draco and his other friends were probably worse.

"No, that's alright," I said walking away. Blaise didn't stop me and I was relived. Not that I thought he would. I walked around until I found an empty compartment. I took out a book that I had started reading. It was a Muggle book called Gossip Girls. My Mum was sending me the series from America.

In the middle of my reading I heard the compartment door open. I looked up to see Ginny and Hermione. "Hello, Brooklynn," Hermione said. "Would it be alright if we sit with you? All the other compartments are full."

"Go right ahead," I said. Hermione and Ginny sat across from me, sort of ignoring me. Just great, my brother was right. I went back to reading my book when Hermione interrupted me.

"You read Muggle books?" she asked me. I looked at her and nodded. "Really? Didn't think your parents would let you. You know since they are all Slytherin's," she added. I looked at her disgusted. Obviously she judges people by their family.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I spat back closing my book, making sure that I remembered the page I was on.

"Umm," Hermione muttered. She was obviously aware that I was mad. "Well, Slytherin's hate Muggles and anything that has to do with them," she said eventually. I looked at her, the words she was talking sounded as if she thought that she knew everything, which she obviously didn't.

I shook my head at her. "That's just a stereo type. It's sad that such nice people as you judge people. But oh well," I said nonchalantly.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "Sorry, it's just that your brother-"Hermione started but was interrupted by ME.

"I am not my brother, and for your information my mother was in Ravenclaw and she now lives in America and she is sending me the books," I said. I wasn't sure why I gave them an explanation. They didn't deserve it but it just came out before I could stop it.

The rest of the ride was silent. Hermione had taken out _Hogwarts and History_ and Ginny took out a diary sort of thing and started writing away. When the train stopped we all started to file out. Then this huge man with a lot of hair called all the first years to him. We followed him and it turned out that we had to go on a boat ride to the castle. I get motion sickness….this was going to suck. Ginny and I sat in the same boat and then a short mouse looking boy with a camera sat down in the boat with us.

"I-I-I'm Colin C-Creevy." He said stuttering a little. I thought it was so adorable….he was kind of cute.

"I'm Brooklynn Zabini, nice to meet you." I said. Ginny introduced herself then all was quiet. "So Colin, why do you have that camera with you?" I asked. Later on I regretted it.

"Oh well I love to take pictures. And ever since I found out I was a wizard I've been studying up on everything that the wizarding world has done. Then I realized that I would be going to school with the famous Harry Potter and I decided to bring my camera with me. Wouldn't that be amazing to have pictures of him?" Colin blurted in a rush. I thought he was going to stutter like the first time he spoke but I was mistaken.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered. I looked over at Ginny and realized that she was blushing. Could she have a crush I Harry? I asked myself, if she did then that would be interesting. I looked up to the castle and found that we were half way there and I was feeling fine. Then about five minutes later I realized that I had spoken too soon.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked me.

"I feel like I'm going to-" Before I could finish I threw up. Not on anyone, don't worry; I turned my head in time to throw up in the lake. I heard people from the other boats groaning and saying "EW", "gross", and "disgusting." I was totally embarrassed. When I was finished I kept my face over the side of the boat, since I didn't want to see anyone's face. I felt somebody's hand on my back, rubbing it. I finally looked up to find that it was Ginny.

"Thanks," I said to her.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'll always be able to help you feel better," she said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"I doubt that," I spat.

"Why?" she asked. She really must be dumb.

"Our houses, our brothers." I stated. She looked at me understanding.

"We'll find a way." She said to me. I just looked at her a nodded. Let's see how long that lasts.

**_Page break-_**

That's the end of chapter two. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Feedback is welcomed, both bad and good.

Spidergurlrox- sorry I won't be stopping the story; I'm writing it for a friend who can only read it online. So I'm not going to stop, I don't care if everyone hates it. Oh and thanx for the compliment on my writing.

Forgetyourwatch- thanx for the review…at least someone likes it.

Topazsoarhire- I didn't say she was beautiful, I said that he family said she was. Everyone's family says things like that. I was happy with the chapter I had written it during school; I was just typing it up while I was tired. Thanks for all the tips. They are greatly appreciated.

And a special thanks to Topaz and Zoe for beta reading.


End file.
